sєíntσ
by Hres
Summary: Rosemarie Akuji has awoken into a world filled with new technology. Instead of embracing the new, she holds dear those closest, and unleashes a full fury onto those who have taken all from her. All while her body breaks down from within. Whats worst? Her brother thinks he owns her city. (Saints Row 2) (Updates on Fridays)
1. Chapter 1

Johnny was awestruck. A ghost had just burst her way into the court room. Sending waves of bullets threw the carefully aimed bodies of any officers. They fell, one by one. Some from death, others pain. Gat was even sure some of the officers were simply faking. Although the quick bullet flying through the mind solved that problem. It was quiet odd. The Infamous Johnny Gat, about to be sentenced for several hundred counts of murder. Johnny Gat, who just two years ago burst through the doors of the police station and took down easily two dozen men. Gat, who was now facing the chair, was now frozen by the ghost. He had not even realized the woman was trying to get his attention.

"Gat! Damn man. You listening?!" The woman said again. Turning, shooting towards the door as reinforcements arrives (all two of them), and finally catching the Asian man's attention. He simply smirked. That's all there was to do when he had given up on her burnt ass waking up.

That ghost being Julius's second in command was none other than Rosemarie Akuji. The only member of the saints not from Stillwater. She had come straight from the east in a blaze. Although, obviously she had Americanized her first name. For reasons other than she had always said no one could pronounce it. She had natural red hair, which obviously was rare for one of Asian descent. Johnny remembered it being very long. She often left it down, but obviously after the explosion it was shorted. Or rather burned off. Seemed time in a coma allowed it to grow back. Almost an inch in length. But all in all, someone who had been blown to hell looked more alive than ever.

"Johnny! Are you paying attention?!" She asked turned back. Shoving one of her guns towards him. "We need to leave." Johnny noticed something. She had given him her SMG, leaving her with a pistol. A defense weapon as she so called it. Meaning Rosemarie was injured. Johnny snapped out of his daydreaming and zoned out into his defensive killer mode.

Gat and Akuji drove quickly down the streets. Gat being the one driving. For both a woman, and Asian, Rose as actually a very good driver. If it was not for her nearly collapsing while leaving the court house, Gat would have made her drive. Right now she was in the seat next to him breathing hard and holding her side. There was no blood. Johnny decided to ask a more important question though. "Rose, what the hell happened back there?! When did you wake up?!"

"Give me a minute here!" Rose snapped, then took a deep breath. Leaning back out of the window, shooting back twice and striking the driving cop enough to make him spin out of control. Luckily hitting the other car following them at the same time. No one would ever admit she had skill. Not even Rose herself. It just came naturally.

She came back into the stolen car and took another deep breath. "Just earlier today to answer your question." She told him as Gat sped between two cars on the high way. "Where are we heading?"

"Aisha's. We should lose the fuckers by then." Johnny said referring to the police. He noticed Rosemarie was very reserved. It was hard to say though why. "That alright with you college girl?"

"Yes, its fine Johnny." Rose spat back at him. Normally she was not so bitchy. But it was hard to tell for Johnny. "How long has it been?" She finally asked.

"About five years."

"Shit…It is good to see you and Aisha are still together."

"Yeah, I haven't scene her in over a year now, but we talk on the phone."

"That's great." 

* * *

"Johnny!" Aisha greeted, running up to the man. Wrapping her arms around his neck. The two shared a kiss, which quickly has deepened. It was sweet, Johnny barely stopped the car before he ran inside. Which by the way, Rosemarie had to pull the emergency break for the car to stop. She went inside just after stopping the car. It had given the couple a few good minutes together. She shut the door behind her, gaining Aisha's attention.

"Rose?!" Aisha greeted after breaking free from Johnny's arms.

"Cock block." Johnny said under his breath, gaining Rose to stick her tongue out at him. Sure maybe she should have just left, but seeing her good friend Aisha was all the better. The two woman had really hit it off back in the day. Often going shopping, and Rose had even gotten Aisha a fake ID so she could still go out. Although even that was seldom. Especially when Rose was gone. Many would even say the two were best friends. Aisha pushed Rose into a relationship with Troy. Saying it would be good for her. Although Rose really did not want to talk about how that turned out.

"Hey Aisha!" Rosemarie said with a smile.

"You don't look so good." Aisha told her friend honestly.

"I have only been awake for-"

"No, I mean your style. You look like you just robbed a thrift store."

"Well, I paid for the clothes with money I robbed…. I had to get out of the orange jump suit!" Rose said as Aisha embraced the her, only to get a sharp intake from Rose. Aisha backed off.

"Hey, are you alright?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, just sore. I just busted your man out after all."

"Thank you so much Rose."

Johnny interrupted the two women. He had just gotten off the phone with a guy he knew from prison. "I have a place set up for you across town. Here is the address. It is probably a shit hole though. But it is close to home. Give me a call tomorrow. Right now I have some catching up to do."

"Even if you don't want to call Johnny, still stop by please. I love you." Aisha said, hugging her best friend. Easier this time.

"Thank you guys. I'll stop by tomorrow." Rose said with a smile. Before heading out. 

* * *

The drive home was nothing but shock. Rosemarie was in so much pain. She pulled over twice just to both get an idea of where she was, and also to wait for the pain to subside. It must have been coming from her not healing so well, or rather completely. How good could a prison hospital be after all? Sure, she was alive… So at least that good.

Rose drove past her college. It was the original reason she came to still water. Her father being a oyabun, figured not only would it be good for his daughter to get an education, but also to start a foothold in America. And there she went. Although leading a gang was a part of the plan, joining one was not so much. But still, with all the distractions, and leading a double life, Rose completed college with a master's of business. Of course she was not sent to America without skill. Rose is a great swordsman, not a master though. And her precision with weapons is spot on. She is a blue blood criminal.

Rosemarie wondered into her new basement apartment. Shutting the door and grabbing her side. She was in so much pain. It surged threw her body while she wondered threw the dark apartment. Reaching for the light, and finding it after hitting the wall a few times.

Thrashing her way through into the shower. She tried to think. Remembered how long she had been out for... Years... she had been awake for a few hours now. There was no way she was healed. Or at least fully. It felt like something was ripping her apart. She stumbled into the shower. Turning the hot water on and standing underneath. Gritting her teeth as the water ran down her body and into the drain. Carrying with it blood, dirt and only god knew what else. The redhead slid down the side of the shower wall and sat on the floor of the shower. Holding her knees to her chest. Everything had changed.. oh god was she afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was just that. The next day. The next month went by quickly as well. Johnny Gat and Rosemarie Akuji had decided to rebuild their lost empire over Stillwater. Between the two of them, they also choose Rosemarie would be the leader. Even though technically Johnny had been a Saint longer. There seemed to be more a mind for the kind of planning they needed. Choosing to be the leader, now that was the easy choice. It was what the woman was originally sent to America to start. Although, the ambition to be a mere branch off of the Yakuza was abandoned.

They had burst into the Purgatory, shooting any in their way to clear it out. Or at least Johnny did. When it came to killing in cold blood, Rosemarie was not the one to do it. Or rather the hobo's were left to Johnny. Rose had done much of her own dirty work, but there were still lines drawn.

This was one of the many things Gat and Akuji differed on. Their relationship was constant budding of heads. Or so it seemed. Together they were unstoppable, but they were both equally stubborn. Rosemarie refused to kill those who did not deserve it. Even if that meant allowing enemies to escape. If they came back, so be it. Johnny also did not like the reason she was sent over to America. She was educated, born into organized crime, and made to do a mission. She released that small detail to Aisha in one of their hang out sessions. Johnny simply listened from the other room as the women spoke. Although in all honesty, it was easy to see she enjoyed gang life style so much better. The small fact she could betray everyone never left his mind. Hell, she had been in a relationship with a cop. Still, they needed each other to form their gang back.

The Purgatory had quickly started to come together. Even recruiting Shaundi, Peirce, and Carlos was also easy. To be honest, it did not take much to get them to join. Plus, under the watch of Rosemarie, work on breaking down the other gangs had started quickly.

It has taken less than a month to take down the Sons of Samedi. The Brotherhood were almost eradicated. They were just waiting on Maero to show his face. What could Rose say? She was very good at what she did. Even slowly her body started to feel better. Rose sat in her office of the Purgatory. Her feet up on the desk. There was still so much to do. But one part she was not looking forward to. Still, they had only begun their attacks on the Ronin. Shooting up a casino, and stealing their money. Laundering the cash just after. It gave them a good amount to fix up the purgatory even more so. 

* * *

-Just last week-

"Who are the Ronin anyway?" Rose asked Johnny as she pulled up to a red light. They were in no rush.

"They own most of the northern city. Their leader is some punk. Although his father is said to be an onyban. I was wondering if you would know him."

"I probably might. Seeing as how there are not too many families." Rosemarie tried to explain how organized crime worked to Johnny, but he just questioned why nobody simply shot each other instead of making it so hard.

"Shogo Akuji is his name." Johnny said to her. Gauging her reaction. It was not that he did not trust his boss. But something about being the daughter of a crime boss, in fact one he heard such monstrous stories about in prison, it made him wonder if she could be trusted at the time.

The car slammed into a stop as she just faced forward. Johnny hiding behind his glasses watched her. Crossing his arms. "You're a Bastard. You are still testing me even to this day." She said bluntly. "Fuck you Johnny." Rosemarie said, getting out of the car and slamming the door.

-Present- 

* * *

She had not spoken to Johnny much in the past week. In fact she had only scene him twice. They were arguing after all. Between the two, the argument could last weeks. Rose remembered the last big fight they had. It had ended with the two of them kicking each other's ass. What the fight had been about in the first place, she could not remember. Sad thing was, for Rose it happened just a few months ago, while to everyone else it was years. She still felt like a new college graduate. Which she had done a week before being blown to hell. A few of the Saints attended her graduation. Including Johnny and Aisha. Aisha probably made him go, not that it mattered to Rose.

Rose's phone started to vibrate on the desk. She watched it a moment, dancing along her desk, before picking it up.

"Hey Girl!" It was Aisha, "Come on over if you have time."

"Your boyfriend's a dick." Rosemarie said to her friend.

"I know, I heard what he did. He won't even be here. Maybe you can take me out instead. That will annoy him." Aisha said with a small laugh. The two friends had been inseparable since Rosemarie's return. With Aisha's help her fashion improved. Or rather her funds to buy such things. Today Rose wore a fitted black leather jacket over a purple camisole. A pair of purple jeans and over the knee-high heeled boots completed the simple look. Her hair had grown out a bit as well. It was brushed back now, but it was now more like a long pixie cut. Aisha promised they would go get extensions for Rosemarie soon. Seeing as how much the Asian woman loved her long red hair. It was treasured after all. Many in her family said she was the living embodiment of her father's blood on his hands. That of coarse was just a family story.

She got up, heading upstairs threw the church. Someday they would get that damn elevator fixed. Outside was her Kenshin. Her new little motorcycle toy. It was costume painted with purple hues of course. Plus, she found them far more fun to drive through the streets.

Rosemarie arrived at Aisha's house just a short while later. She went inside, kissing the cheek of her friend, who in turn did the same. "Where did you want to go today?" Rose asked as Aisha started to gather her purse and things.

"I figured we could finally go get your hair done. I need to get mine touched up any way."

"Sounds great. Still don't like the idea of fake hair, but I miss it being so long-"

They both jumped, Rosemarie reached for a gun, putting Aisha behind her as the door burst open. Johnny came in, a Ronin member was in his clutches. "Johnny What the Fuck?!" Aisha screamed at him.

"I found him snooping around outside." The Asian man said simply. Throwing the yellow gang member to the ground.

"What are the Ronin planning?" Johnny asked the gang member.

"Like I would tell you!" The member said as his face was bashed threw the glass coffee table. Earning a scold from Aisha who was deeply angered.

"Kazuo Akuji does not like what his son is doing here in America. He is on his way in a few days from Japan." Johnny pulled his gun out shooting the man in the knee cap.

What?!" Rosemarie said as her eyes widened. Her father was coming to America.

"What else?" He asked nicely. Well, as nicely as one stepping on a newly shot knee could.

"There are Ronin on the way to your hideout to wipe you all out." He said, gaining a shot in the head from Johnny. Silencing the Ronin member.

"You still think we need to wait Rose?" Johnny said, obviously frustrated.

"No." She said bluntly, eyes narrowing in his direction. This was a very touchy subject for her. Quite honestly, she could have probably knocked his teeth out by that comment. But stopped herself.

"Rose, you should go. Johnny, you're cleaning this up." Aisha broke in to say. Holding a mop for Johnny.

Rose turned on her heels, running out the door and hopping on her motorcycle. She saw a group ride by and took off.

Rose was actually kind of saddened that Shogo had only sent about twelve riders after her gang. It had taken less than an hour to wipe out the groups. What good anger management it had been too.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you everyone so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me. I'm doing this to relax more in my life, and seeing the reviews really makes my day. Please, if you have any questions feel free to ask. I'm a bit worried that i'm not explaining things so well, but at the same time I don't want to cover the entire game. Just some of my favorite parts. I want to move on to the other games as well. Once again, thank you so much everyone! -Hres_

* * *

Rose looked at the target a head of her. Shooting five times in the center of the head. In the basement of friendly fire there was a shooting range, although it was a bit illegal, so not many people seemed to know about it. This was stress relief for Rose. In her ears were a set of headphones, blasting a bit of Monkey Majik threw them. Her shots were dead on, but the problem was she calculated her shots too much instead of firing. It often ended in very precise hits. Like in this case. Five bullets straight to the head of the paper target.

Her reason for being here also had a point. She was meeting Johnny. She called him earlier that day to set it up. It had been a week and a half now since the argument, and Rose figured she had to cave. He was right after all. She was simply putting off taking out the Ronin because of her own personal pains. Rose had paid for the place to be empty except them, so when the door opened, she did not even turn. Instead she fired a few more times until her clip was empty. Setting the gun down and pulling her ear buds out.

Johnny stood behind her. Watching a moment as she set the gun down. He was wearing a jacket over his purple shirt and a pair of simple jeans. His signature glasses covered his eyes. Johnny had to wonder how this had to play out. Either peacefully, or with them both going to the hospital… again.

"Look Rose-" He said first.

"Iya(No), let me speak." Rosemarie said bluntly, falling back on her native language. It had been years since she spoke it. Even such a simple phase. Rosemarie ran a hand threw her short red hair. "For you, it had been five years. For me, just five months ago we were sitting in the church. Figuring out where the fuck Julius had gone. I wake up to find out not only is my boyfriend the chief of police, but also you were about to be executed. I acted. You were the only familiar thing to me. You and Aisha. Now I find out my kid brother is the leader of the Ronin, and you have some reason to believe I have something to do with that shit."

"What am I supposed to think! Faking deaths happen. At first when the accident first happened, I thought it was fake." He paced, Rose following as they paced in a circle. Rounding each other. "Hell, look what happened to the rest of the saints. Everyone sold out somehow! It was not until years went by I started to believe it. You came into that court room fine. No one comes out of an explosion with only their hair blown to shit. Plus suddenly after your accident the Ronin move right in. Like it was planned. It even ran through my head maybe you were a place holder. Aisha was the only person I could trust."

"Really Gat?! Really!" Rose said, stopping, taking that sweet breath of air she desperately needed. Johnny had grown so much in the past few years. She needed to do the same. Dammit, she was not eighteen anymore. "I had no idea until you told me. I have not even spoken to him or any of my family since coming here."

"…Seriously?" Gat said honestly. He thought it was common knowledge. It brought him back to her first statement… It had been five years. Five years just cut out. Johnny could not imagine what had been going threw her mind… Shit, Aisha was much better at this emotional bullshit. "I keep forgetting how much you have actually missed… I'm sorry Rose." Gat said taking his glasses off. Looking into her eyes. It was rather a big deal for Gat. He normally hid behind the sheets of glass. Like the frames were bullet proof or something.

"I'm sorry too Johnny." Rose said back. "This whole thing is just tricky for me. Just give me a bit of time. This is my family after all." She explained slightly. The two stepped towards each other shaking hands. They paused a moment before embracing each other in a hug.

"Eesh wants you to come over for dinner. I said I would bring you over if I didn't kill you first."

"You kill me? Now that's funny." Rose said.

"Aisha didn't think it was either. My arm still hurts from her hit."

Rosemarie simply laughed and followed Gat up the stairs. Gat's car was just outside. A purple venom, his favorite. He threw the keys to Rose who climbed into the driver's seat. It was a mutual understanding that between the two, Rose was the better driver. Besides, Johnny was the better shot. 

* * *

They arrived at Aisha's place just ten minutes later. Rosemarie carefully pulled the car into the driveway, parking besides Aisha's little vehicle. They both got out laughing. It was honestly good to be on good terms with her friend. Johnny was the first to notice the door was ajar. He made a motion towards Rose to be ready. She was as she took her gun out, crouching as she passed the window.

"Eesh?" Johnny asked as he started to open the door. Glancing back own to Rose. He was nervous.

"Johnny it's a-"Aisha screamed as a sword sliced threw her neck. Severing it threw her body. Rosemarie rounded the corner, just in time to see what Johnny saw. The sword, so sharp it sliced right threw Aisha's neck and flowers. Her head fell back with a small plop. Johnny lunged forward, claiming the fight with the man Rosemarie was hoping to never see again in her life. Jyunichi. The second in command for the Ronin. Or at least that was what she assumed.

Before Johnny made it to him, Jyunichi noticed his ghost. "Kamiko?..." He said under his breath as he noticed the red-haired women by the door.

Rosemarie heard her name muttered from the man across the room. Everything begun to slow down as her eyes locked on the man across the room. Brown orbs locked with the deep brown orbs of the tattooed man across the man. Her breath was held. It was not many people who could make Rose freeze like that. Just so happened Jyunichi was one of those men.

Everything started to slow back down as she started to draw her gun. She held her hands up, shooting the two closest Ronin to her. Another came up rushing her with his sword draw. Rose kicked the man in the stomach, pulling his sword from him and slashing into the stomach of another gang member in yellow before turning and slashing the head off the man who had given her the sword. She backed up to see Johnny slashing swords with Jyunichi. They were evenly matched, or at least Johnny seemed to have the edge. She had to gather herself for those three seconds… Aisha was actually dead…

She pulled a new clip out, stuffing it into the weapons, shooting the remainder of the Ronin. All six of them left, so it was not much of a fight for the Saints leader. She tried to get a quick shot on Jyunichi, but hesitated... Something stopped her from that shot. It was sudden when Johnny was stabbed threw the stomach. Everything slowed as Rosemarie watched her friend fall to the ground. A sword threw his stomach. Jyunichi took one more look at Rose.

"Kamiko, anata wa nani o yatte iru?! Anata no chichioya o uragitte iru! Ienikaeru, anata ga yurusa reru!" He spoke to rose, backing up. Waiting for a response.

"Watashinokazoku wa, kono machi o hanareru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Sore wa watashi no monodesu." Rose spoke back to him. Holding her gun up towards him. All she needed was to pull the trigger… move her finger… She could do it…

"Miko…" Jyunichi said, using not only her real name, but her nickname. "Watashi wa anata o aishimasu."He then turned and ran out. Rose was frozen as she watched him run out.

After hearing a car pull away, Rose ran up to Johnny, her phone was already out and calling an ambulance. She put his arm around her shoulders and started to lift him. Taking a look at Aisha's headless body she felt a stone hit the pit of her stomach hard. Her best friend was dead… Actually dead.

Rosemarie went outside as yellow cars started to pull up. The red-headed woman felt a rage build inside of her that could only be compared to the time she was shot in the stomach and Lin died beside her. The need to kill anyone and everyone took over and bullets started to fly. Of course the ambulance did not arrive quickly enough, so the gang was the next call.

"Johnny is injured, I need a ride to the hospital, now!" Rose said to the man over the phone.

Reinforcements arrived for the Ronin, and they were made quick work of.

The Saints arrived guns blazing. The Ronin though kept on the pursuit. Rosemarie was taking carful aim behind her at the drivers of each of the cars. Striking after a few shots form her pistol. She honestly wished she had something better on her than the Vice 9. But this was what she had to work with.

The hospital was just the short drive away. Along the way, Johnny was delusional. He was drifting in and out of consciousness. "Eesh… I'm coming."

"No you're not!" Rose would yell at him. Then yell at the driver to drive faster. They made it to the hospital in one piece, Other Saints cars were there to meet them. Providing protection as Rose helped Johnny inside. He was rushed inside and Rose just stood watching as her friend was wheeled away. She felt that feeling start to rise from her chest, and coughing she started. These fits had been happening more and more lately. Rose pulled a handkerchief out from her pocket and coughed into it as she turned and took a seat in the waiting room.

* * *

Please review! They mean so much to me!


	4. Chapter 4

Rosemarie looked at the unconscious Johnny Gat in the bed. He had been sleeping for a few hours now. The doctors had told Rose he was awake just earlier that day, but needed to be put back to sleep since he was threatening the nurses. Rose watched his chest rise and fall. She thought back to the previous few days. Two days ago her best friend was murdered. Yesterday, she went and cleaned up the mess in Aisha's home. Including moving Aisha herself. It was something she needed to be the one to do. This was her fault after all… It all was. She had been the one to wait.

Kazou Akuji had arrived in Stillwater, as Peirce had told her. It was official. It was a war against her family. Rosemarie had never dreamed it would come to this. It had run threw her mind a few times. But everything always stopped her… She was nervous of course. Her father was a monster after all. Even at a young age she knew that. The prisoners had stories, but Rose always had to wonder where her mother had gone.

She looked down to Johnny with her deep brown eyes. A single tear rolling down her cheek. Her entire world was shocked, and right now, she had no support beam to fall back on. Sure Shaundi and Peirce where still there, but Rose still could not completely trust them like she had with Aisha or Johnny. They were still too new around the woman. Even if it was a bit unfair towards them, Rose had been blown up by the people she trusted most.

Rose leaned forward towards the bed. Resting her head on the side of the matrass. Her mind wondered back to Jyunichi.

-Memory-

"You are so smart Miko, I am sure you will be back from America in no time at all." Jyunichi said as he got into stance. The two had been practicing for two hours now with their swordsmanship, and their English.

"It is not the academics I'm worried of." She moved, clashing swords with Jyunichi. Holding stance for a moment before backing off. Getting into first position again. "It is more so my father's others plans. He wants to start a branch out there. And I can not help but shake the feeling he is using me some how."

"Why do you think that? Your father is a great man." He stated, leading threw a few attacks, knocking Rose off her feet. She fell back onto her ass.

"Ouch!" She complained before laughing.

"Sorry Miko." Jyunichi said before helping her up. The two got into stance again. Slashing a few times.

"Ichi, this is my father we are talking about. He doesn't make any sense." She said stopping, but Jyunichi did not see her stopping so suddenly and knocked her hard on the ground again. This time Rose was hit hard.  
"Shit! Miko, are you alright?" Ichi asked her. Falling to his knees. Her arm was sliced.

"What the hell?" She questioned. Rose sat up and took off her robe. Underneath she had a tank top on. You could barely see the outline of a beautiful floral pattern lining the upper half of her left arm, wrapping down her shoulders and down her back. It was the start of her Yakuza patterns. Jyunichi had to admit her choice was simply beautiful-

-end-

Rose felt a hand touch the top of her head. It made the Asian woman jump and lean up. It was Gat. Moving about a bit before he stopped.

"Johnny, you need to wake up soon. I'm not sure what to do… Kuso (shit)." She swore in Japanese… Watching the man closely. He moved a bit more before finally opening his eyes. He was slow at first, realizing where he was and what was going on. Rose reached down and took his hand. Holding it as she spoke. What the doctors told her about his outbreak earlier still on her mind.

"Johnny, it is me. It's Rose." She said to him softly and calmly. He looked at her, blinking a few times.

"Tell me it was a dream." He said first. Gaining a frown from Rose. She stood up and moved to sit on the bed next to him.

"No. It wasn't." Rose sad to him outright. Johnny looked away, staring at the wall to their right. Now was not the time to cry. "I cleaned her home and moved her to a more protected area."

"Funeral?" He simply asked Rose.

"We are waiting on you. How long till your back?"

"Eh, few more days tops. Doc says at least a week though. What the fuck does he know?" The lights suddenly shut off. Rose and Johnny looked around.

"Time to go?" Rose said as Johnny started to get up, falling forward. He caught himself as Rose grabbed a gurney. Johnny climbed onto it. Laying down. Groaning threw the pain as he did so.

"Fuck yeah." They rolled out of the room, and into the onslaught of the Ronin. Rose shot the few down before giving her secondary gun to Johnny. She rolled Johnny down the hall as bullets flew past them. Luckily by the time they made it to the elevator, Rose was able to call for back up.

"I need a car at the hospital." She said after popping her Bluetooth headset into her ear so she was able to speak and shoot at the same time. Ah, what an ease modern technology made life. The man over the phone told her they had a car coming right down the street. She and Johnny made it to the doors when she saw the purple car get blown up. Quickly she turned. Heading back into the elevator. Moving out of the way as bullets hit the back walls of the elevator. The doors shut, and Rose was sure the close button was broken.

Rose was breathing hard. Her breathing turned to hard coughing. She pulled her handkerchief out, holding it over her mouth as the doors shut.

"This too much for you?" Johnny joked, but realized she was not stopping, he reached over and tried to stop the elevator. "Rose?" He leaned up a bit more, feeling the stitches pull on his wound. She was facing away from him as the elevator clicked away. She finally stopped.

"I'm good." She said finally. Stopping him from stopping the elevator. The floor opened and it was just a straight shot to the helipad where a chopper was waiting for them. The floor was clear oddly enough. It gave Rosemarie just enough time to run into a room and grab a few bottles of pain killers for Johnny. She knew he would need them. As they made it out to the chopper, Rose helped the man in before climbing in to the pilots' seat.

"We might die. I don't know how to drive one of these." She said, flipping the engine on and taking off. Johnny said something, but over the roar of the engine she could not hear. Needless to say the helicopter did not make it through the drive. They landed in the parking lot of the Purgatory, knocking out the rear router on the back of the chopper. Shaundi was there to meet them with a group of new recruits.


	5. Chapter 5

Six days ago Rose broke Johnny out of the hospital. It had been probably the third or so time she had saved his life, and now he was staying in her private apartment. Rose lived in the Brighton downtown district. It was her own place where not even the saints partied. She had to get away some times, and that crappy basement apartment was not the answer. It was too close to the Purgatory when she needed to get away. Plus, at the time this was a key location towards the battle towards the Brotherhood and Samedi. Each of her lieutenants had been over a few times, but for the most part when Rose was home she was alone.

Johnny though was staying over while in his state. The apartment was a loft penthouse. The first floor was a living room and kitchen combined. The upstairs had an area overlooking the living room where Rose had her office supplies and a keyboard. There were two bedrooms off of the office area and a bathroom as well. The scheme was very modern, black, white, grey, natural woods, and hints of purple here and there. It reminded Johnny of a rock garden he would see in pictures. She also had a balcony overlooking the city. The entire place had a very calming atmosphere to it, and it was also very quiet. They were on top of a skyscraper, so the cars down below were drown out.

Johnny sat on the couch watching a bit of television. He was starting to feel much better. Mainly from the use of the pain killers they stole from the hospital. A day after coming back from the hospital, he broke out in fever. It had been a rough night mainly because Rose stayed awake to check on him. But that had broken, and now it was just a dulling pain through his body.

On the TV the news was simply rolling by. Going over the recent attack on the hospital. He heard the front door open and turned his head to see Rose coming in. She had two paper bags filled with groceries in her arms.

"What do you mean you still can't find him? It has been over a month Peirce!" She said over her headset. Johnny only assumed she was speaking about Mauro. The Brother leader seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth. It did make the Saints leader nervous, but at the same time if the tattooed man tried anything, the saints would know about it. The airport had been clear, and as far as Rose knew she had not left the city. They had police surveillance after all.

"No Peirce. I would just love to get this over with." Rose set the food down on the counter and started to unpack them. Putting them in their places. You could not tell by looking at her, but Rose was a good cook. She made mainly things from japan. Quick little meals that Johnny would not have known any better if they were tricky or not. Aisha was an even better cook though. Even Rose sat that the first night she made something.

"What is that in the background? Are you in the strip club...? I'm not breaking up, stop making that noi-"Rose said and paused. "That asshole hung up on me!" She got a small chuckle from Johnny from the couch. Rose simply sighed, Peirce was being no help anyway. It was better she leave the threats blaring in his mind. Rose took her coat off, hanging it up next to the door. It was a chilled day outside after all. She wore a light purple blouse which she took off as well to get comfortable.

Now in her jeans and black tank top, her tattoos were visible. Although after the explosion it was another thing she would need to get touched up. The floral designs were a mix of all kinds of flowers, swirling around the top of her arm and going down her back. There was scarred tissue over parts of it now though. Some parts of the tattoo was completely gone, others faded, and some still there. Newly on the back of her neck was the saint's symbol in black ink, outlined in purple ink.

They had been planning a Funeral for Aisha, or rather two. Rose was sure they would be attacked at one or the other. Johnny, as much as he did not want to admit it, said was right and got to planning two. They would have a small thing that Saturday, and another on Sunday where they would bury the real Aisha.

"I'm sure Peirce will regret that." Johnny said to her as Rose came over, sitting on the chair next to him.

"Yeah he will."

They were silent for a moment as the news rattled on. The weather came up next and at that Johnny shut the TV off.

"I have to ask. What were you and that bastard talking about?"

"Mauro, and as useless as Peirce is, I think bastard is a bit-"

"No, I mean just after I was stabbed. You were speaking Japanese." Johnny said to Rose.

"Oh, yeah… We were just speaking-" Before Rose could answer though, Johnny followed up with,

"Who was the man who killed Aisha?" Johnny asked. Rose knew him, he knew that. Otherwise she would have shot him down right there. He noticed Rose froze, even for a mere second. How was she to answer? Honestly? Sure, he would not like the answer no matter what.

"My fiancé." It was silent. Rather awkward really before Johnny laughed, although that was forced.

"You're joking…! No really. Who is he?" His voice darkened a bit. He did not like her joking about Aisha's death.

"Johnny, you asked and I answered." They got quiet again. "If you don't like the answer, I could have lied."

"Well, this is awkward. What did he say?" Johnny asked.

"He asked me to come home, and that he loved me. I should have shot him. I don't know why I couldn't."

Johnny was about to respond, or more likely get angry as Rose's phone started to ring. She did not even look at it as she answered. Thanking whatever gods for the good timing.

"Peirce?" She said standing up, about to walk away. Peirce did normally call her back soon after pissing her off. She passed Johnny she stopped. "Shogo? How did you get my number?!" Johnny turned away quickly at the name. The motion caused him a great deal of pain, and in turn he took a sharp intake of breath. Instead he got up, listening to the conversation.

"I see…" Johnny was moving closer, reaching for the phone. Rose moved away again. "You wish to please father so much you are willing to just give me this information. Amazing." Rose said to her brother, turning to glare at Johnny. A nonverbal way of telling him to back off. "Kanto…" And with that she hung up and started to grab her coat again.

"Where the hell are you going?" Johnny asked her.

"The man who killed Aisha is at Kanto." Rose told him.

"I'm going with you." Johnny said to her, standing upright, putting his shoes on.

"You know it's a trap right?"

"You know I'm going to smash his face in, right?" Johnny said glaring as they left the apartment. He was a bit confused when she stopped to grab a sword off the wall. The drive to Kanto was short as Rose was drive. She weaved around the cars. Finding her way through the lanes with ease.

They both got out of the car, heading inside of the Japanese Restaurant. Right there stood her fiancé Jyunichi. Surrounded by a group of Ronin. The two stared at each other for a bit before Johnny moved forward. Rose held her hand up though, resting it on her chest, stopping him. "You are staying here. Don't move." Rose said without turning away. Johnny watched as she stepped forward. Jyunichi pulled out his sword. Rose had her sword in her hand. She turned back to give Johnny the hilt.

The group of Ronin backed off at Jyunichi's orders. In fact only two members stayed behind. He too stepped forward.

"Miko, what brings you here?" He spoke to her in English. Not his choice, but it was for the masses.

"Jyunichi, you murdered a member of my family in cold blood." Her voice staggered slightly. "For that I must regain the honor of my friend and restore it to my family. I… Challenge you Jyunichi to the death." She held her sword up, and got into stance.

Jyunichi did not get into stance right away, instead he watched Johnny by the door. His eyes narrowed. "Your judgment is clouded by that man, Miko!"

"No. Your judgment is clouded for fear of my father. It has always been. So what will it be?"

"I accept." And with that he lunged forward. Slashing blades with the woman. They were both very quick on their feet. Johnny was watching the fighting with admiration and hatred. It was very traditional. Their bodies moved like leaves threw the air, but with the strength of two tigers clashing in combat. They would circle each other then slash out. It seemed Jyunichi had the upper hand over Rose though. Suddenly he heard the intake of pain and saw Rose back off.

She had a bit of blood dripping from her lower abdomen. The man had landed a strike, slicing across and opening Rose just enough to knock her off guard. She was quick to roll out of the way of the next attack. Suddenly, It was Rose though who waiting. When Jyunichi came forward, Rose knocked him onto his back. Stuffing her sword threw his chest. The heel of her boot was stepping on his hand, which made the man release his own sword. Rose looked into the eyes of her fiancé. Feeling nothing but that stabbing pain in her stomach. She had loved him in an earlier chapter in her life, but that was also arranged. She only knew Jyunichi as the only man in her life, other than her brother.

"Miko wa, watashi wa anata ga nani o yatta ka rikai negatte imasu. (Miko, I hope you realize what you've done.)" Jyunichi said, letting out a groan as Rose dug her sword deeper into him. There were tears streaming down her face. Jyunichi coughed as he stopped breathing. Two bullets ran out. Rose looked up to Johnny to see he just killed the two Ronin who were left in the room. It took rose a moment to realize they were about to shoot her. Johnny and Rose looked at each other.

Johnny could not say he ever saw the boss with tears in her eyes. It was a sad sight, and something he didn't want to see. She turned back around. Obviously trying to hide her features. She took her sword from the chest of Jyunichi she walked back up to Johnny.

"Rose?" He said, gaining her attention. She looked up at him. "That was badass." He got a bit of a smirk out of her. Even though it should have been him making that killing blow, the fact Aisha was avenged was just as sweet. Even if it may have just torn the boss up just a little inside.


	6. Chapter 6

The rain was coming down hard. It pelted the city with heavy droplets. Each one that hit the light yellowed skin of Rosemarie. Johnny was wearing a black tux with a black shirt on the inside. His tie was also black. Even though he was a Saints member, the only purple scene on the man was simply his glasses. His hair was matted down on her head. Any gel had run its way out and down his neck. It was simply ridiculous the amount of rain has come down then. But still, they were going to have the funeral. Rose was positive the Ronin were going to attack today.

Rose stood just behind the Asian man. Her hair was sticking to the sides of her face. She had a pair of black dress pants on, a pair of purple heels, a white blouse with a white tank underneath and a black blazer. She was looking at the coffin. Surrounding the two leaders were about fifteen Saints. Both there for the Funeral and the protection Rose was sure they would need.

A set of motorcycles could be heard, and within a few seconds Shogo Akuji came speeding into the cemetery. Cars after cars followed him in. Ronin members stepped out as Akuji yelled.

"Gat! You have humiliated my family for the last time!" He screamed at the man. He looked towards his older sister, narrowing his eyes. Gat spoke before he could say anything to her.

"Leave, little boy." He insulted, "I'm not killing anyone at Aisha's funeral. Tonight, tomorrow… you give me a time and I will gladly fuck you up."

"Kill them all!" He screamed, pulling his guns out.

Rosemarie Immediately pulled her two pistols out of her jacket. Her holsters on the sides of her torso. Just under her blazer. Most of the Saints also started to pull their weapons out. Johnny had a pair of SMG's at the ready. With the help of the gang, the Lieutenants were wiped out from the Ronin. Shogo went running after being shot several times. Rose watched him run into a garage and jump on a motorcycle. Riding away.

She got onto one of the Ronin cycles, taking off in Shogo's direction. Within minutes she was closing in on him. He reached back with a gun in hand. Shooting back towards her several times. The pain that enter her right arm was unbearable. The asshole had shot her! They were driving through the cemetery, Shogo turned back to head towards the entrance. Gat came forward and shot out his wheels. Sending Shogo flying over the front of the bike. He landed on his back, starting to get up as Gat came over and grabbed him by the back of the neck.

Rose stopped the bike she was on, holding her shoulder she began to walk towards the two men. Johnny Gat and her younger brother Shogo. She watched as her brother pleaded with the man. She did not stop Gat, nor help her brother. Instead she turned her back to the men. Unable to watch.

"Get up!" Johnny told the boy on the ground. Shogo attempted to get up as Johnny stomped hard on his knee. You could heard the separation of bones and tendons as the joint was cracked backwards. Snapping it back and breaking it. Shogo let out a blood curdling scream.

"Get up!" Gat told him again.

"Komiko! Please help me!" Shogo begged. Rose simply turned her head slightly. Johnny punched the young man hard enough he shattered the gravestone Shogo was using for support. Rose did not budge.

"You're begging for help? After everything you have done?!" Johnny said to the man. Kicking him hard along the back.

"I'm sorry!" Shogo screamed.

"Well that certainly brings her back now doesn't it?" Johnny grabbed the man by the neck. Dragging him along the dirt towards another coffin. He opened the coffin, tossing the other body out of it and stuffing Shogo inside.

"Please no! Anything but this! Kill me!" He begged again as the coffin was shut and the lever was kicked. The coffin started to descend. Johnny turned towards Rosemarie as she stepped forward. Johnny threw a shovel towards her which she took.

"Sister please!" Shogo begged as Johnny started to bury him. Shogo's screams could still be heard.

After several scoops of dirt were sent down to the coffin, Johnny turned. Obviously pissed off enough, but he noticed Rosemarie was not helping him.

"What the fuck are you doing standing there?!" Johnny asked.

"I'm not doing this Johnny." Rose said in almost a whisper.

"The fuck you say?!" Gat asked, throwing the shovel into the dirt and stepping towards his boss. He loomed over her like a giant over a frightened mouse. "That little shit ruined my life-!"

"I will not murder my brother too!" She screamed back, throwing her own shovel down and walking away. Getting on the motorcycle and driving back to the apartment.

Rose had called the Saints doctor to come see her. The doctor was a man who took any money giving to him. As long as he did not ask too many questions. An older corrupt man. He took a look at the gun shot and after deciding it was an easy fix, he did just that. Sewing Rose up and closing the wound. Rose would surely be sore for a few days. The Doctor left, taking his payment.

It was a few hours before the door to the apartment opened. Almost midnight in fact. Johnny came in covered in dirt. His tie was undone and everything about him was flustered. He took his shoes off. Rose was upstairs. Chiming away was the piano. She was playing a few melodies. But she stopped as she heard Johnny coming up the stairs. Rose waited for him to say something.

"You couldn't even fucking stay for the rest of funeral." Johnny was pissed.

"I couldn't listen to him scream." Rose whispered back to Johnny. Not turning around, but staring down at the keys of her keyboard. Johnny went into Rose's guest room and slammed the door. Rose groaned and turned back around to the piano and strummed away at the keys. As the shower turned on, she got up. Heading out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

At that moment, there was no boss and right hand man rank. It was a friendship that had been torn in several places. This argument was like any other. This time they both had loved ones involed. Rose needed her space for the time being, as di Johnny. She went out to the bar that was walking distance from her apartment. She sat down and ordered a rum and coke. That quickly turned into two drinks, then three. After that third, she lost count. It was a mixture of shots, beers and whatever else was put in front of her. On top of it Rose was a bad lightweight, so of course it did not take long for the boss to not feel her toes. A man came up next to her on the bar, putting an arm around her shoulders and started to whisper sweet things into her ear. Rose looked over with swirling eyes. The room around was beginning to spin.

The man next to her had… hair and eyes and was a man… that was the information her mind processed. She felt his hand grip her shoulder and she pushed the man away. Getting up, putting some money on the counter. The man grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Rose, come on. You had way too much." The voice said. Leading Rose to believe she should know him. Probably did. She was led out of the bar and brought to a car, stumbling a bit here and there. Once inside the car, the man buckled her in. Crossing the belt over her chest. Her head leaned back into the head of the seat. The man walked around the side of the car, getting in and starting the engine. The car started to move.

It was then Rose realized what was happening. She started to come back ever so slightly to look at the man next to her. His hair was dark, spiked. He had a pair of sunglasses on and appeared to be rather annoyed. He leaned back into the seat. His shirt was black, and his pants were yellow and black. Rose's eye caught something in the back seat. A Ronin jacket thrown onto the seat. She blinked a few times as her mind caught up. She was being kidnapped.

Rose lunged for the steering wheel, turning it harshly and slamming into the wall of a building. The two were hit by the air bag. Something hit inside of Rose, forcing her to start coughing. She got out of the car, pulling her gun out and shooting six times into the car before finally hitting the man threw the head. Killing him. Two other cars pulled up and Rose ran. Shooting behind her with one hand, and pulling her phone out with the other. The sun was just starting to come up.

"Johnnnnnny! I neeeeed youuu to ppick me uppp." She said very fast as she ran through the high end buildings.

"The Fuck? You're drunk?! Where are you?"

"IiIiii don'tttt knooooow-"A car suddenly hit Rose. She rolled over the wind shield, the top and onto the ground on the other side. She hit her back, the pain seared up her back. Her phone landed just inches away from her, the screen shattered, spider webbing. Her gaze was hazy at best with the alcohol winding its way through her system. She could hear Johnny over the phone.

"Boss? Boss?! Rose!" He yelled threw the phone. Rose started to get up, fighting threw the pain. A Ronin member got out of the car, weapon up.

Johnny heard shots threw the phone and he then really started to run. He had not been sleeping, instead he had been lying in bed. He was startled by the sounds he heard over the phone though. His boss in trouble. Then again, when wasn't she in trouble? On top of it, there was a slur to her words. Was she high? No, the boss didn't do that sort of shit. She was probably out drinking. Alone.

He heard the shots as well as her swearing. Reminding him he needed to hurry. Everything got quiet and then the call was dropped. He dialed for Peirce, who did not answer the first or second time he called. On the third time Johnny was frustrated, but at least he answered.

"The Boss is in trouble. Meet at the Purgatory." He said simply. It was an order.

"What do you mean?"

"Fuck Peirce, just get to the hide out. You better be there before me. Call Shaundi too." He hopped into his Purple Venom, and drove like a mad man. There was no way he was going to lose the second most important woman in his life. Even if she was a bitch.

The two lieutenants showed up just before Johnny arrived. Peirce was pacing about and Shaundi sitting on the couch. As Johnny came down the stairs, Shaundi and Peirce were out of his way quickly. Johnny was pissed. The sun had just started to come up, meaning it was about five in the morning.

"Where is she?" Shaundi asked.

"I was thinking maybe you could find out." Gat answered.

Peirce looked up to the stairs again to see a man in a suit coming down the stairs. It was none other than Dane Vogel. One of the CEO's of Ultor. He was looking around admiring the machine that had been giving the other gangs and even his company a small problem.

"Well isn't this place a dump." The CEO said coming down the stairs. Johnny turned around. Ready to knock the man in the suit out. It took Shaundi putting her hand on the Asian man's shoulder to stop him.

"The fuck you want?!" Johnny asked the man.

"Hmm, where is the leader or your little operation?" Dane asked. Looking around the room. He knew who she was, mainly from the news.

"That isn't any of your business." Johnny seethed at him.

"Hey, remember. I'm here to help you…" Dane said as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

Rose was drug, every step was a fight. She was bruised, bloody and all around in a lot of pain. Her hands were tied behind her back all the way up to her elbows. A group of yellow was surrounding her to make sure she was not going to do anything. They entered the elevator and rose to the top floor. There she led to a large room. There she was sat down in a chair and tied down. Around her were probably close to fifteen Ronin Lieutenants. One of the man came forward.

"I'm going to explain something to you, and you're going to listen." He spoke.

"Interesting. Go on." Rose said. Watching his features. She was tied to a chair, what was she supposed to do? Threaten him.

"Mr. Akuji is on the way here as we speak. You are to wait. We do have permission to do anything in our power to make sure you don't get out. Even if that means…" He took the butt of his gun and slammed it into the side of her head. The chair fell over, forcing Rose to land hard on the floor. She even shrieked from the pain. Adding to the smirk the Ronin had on his face.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading everyone! Please review if you have the time! I love reading them.**


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny entered the Hotel. Guns blazing. He brought Shaundi with him, as well as several Saints. They had a group of probably twelve all together. The Ultor CEO was being baby sat by Peirce at that time. Johnny barely trusted the man. There was no reason to after all. He did tell the saints were their leader should be though. Which was a load of help. Shooting their ways in. Johnny looked up. They had to be on the top floor. Their Boss and the Akuji men. That was where evil villains tended to go… right?

"Shaundi, I'm going to the top. Take out everyone on the ground floors!" Johnny ordered. He did not like this. Even as Rose's right hand man, he did not like the leadership role very well. But he did not have much of a choice. He got into the elevator and started to go up. It stopped though just shy of the very top floor. Making Johnny have to fight through multiple Ronin.

* * *

It was silent. Especially where they were. There were three members left in the room with her. The man who had threated her was speaking to them. They were speaking Korean though, and Rose could not understand them. Two of the three left. Leaving Rose alone with the leader of the three.

"You know. We hear nothing about you. You are such an enigma. Then suddenly you throw our organization threw a loop." He stepped forward, resting a hand on her inner thigh. "Mr Akuji will not be here for some time, and looking at you I simply cannot resist."

Rose moved her legs, kicking him back right in the crotch. The man faltered back, holding his crotch. Rage filled him and it was released with a hard punch to middle of her stomach. It knocked the chair back again, throwing Rose to the floor. The man kicked her in the stomach, making Rose lurch forward with a cough. A bit of blood specked the floor. Her eyes widened, she needed to get out of her. Another hard kick was delivered to her stomach. This time hitting a rib. He kneeled down, pulling her off the chair. Her arms were still bound behind her back.

"I'm going to make you pay bitch. You're going to scream." He said pulling at her jeans.

"Is that all you want?" She questioned, "Because knowing your people's dick size I have nothing to worry about." This made the punch she received to the cheek completely worth it.

* * *

Johnny had two Saints with him for back up. Shaundi had the rest as she cleared out the ground floors. Johnny was planting bombs as he went. There was no way this hotel was staying in its place. Besides how much did Johnny love explosions? He had to get to the top floor quickly. Each Ronin member he mowed down made the next one even easier.

"Gat!" One of the Saints yelled. Catching his attention. "We are getting close to the top floor."

Johnny nodded as he stepped up to the elevator. The red light on it showed it was not working any more. "Fuck. Where are the stairs?" He asked as the three of them started to look around. A Ronin member ran down the stairs, showing them. Of course the member received a bullet to the brain.

It was several minutes later when the group of three made it to the top floor. He opened the doors to the main office. Shooting the close to fourteen lieutenants inside. He moved to the next room. Johnny could see two figures inside on the floor. One scrambling to get up. His anger boiled as he slid the door open.

* * *

"Shit!" The man said as the door flew open. A bullet went right through the man's head. He had no time to react. Rose took a deep breath and rolled onto her side. The figure walking into her room caused her heart to stop.

* * *

Johnny sent a bullet through the brain of the Ronin member who had just gotten up, but on the floor was another member. It looked like they were just having a bit of fun. At the worst time. Johnny growled as he realized Rose was not there. Still he turned quickly. The CEO would be receiving a bullet when he got back. He ran out of the room. Stepping over the bodies and jumping off of the balcony. The two other saints members followed suit. They all decided to the ground as the explosions rang above them. The small team ran outside where Shuandi and the remaining team were waiting.

"Where is the boss?!" Shaundi asked Johnny as he got close.

"Start making calls Shaundi. She is somewhere else." Johnny told her. His phone started to ring suddenly. It was Peirce calling.

"Johnny! Ultor just busted in and broke out that asshole." Pairce was out of breath. "They are gone now, but the place is trashed."

"Fuck!" Johnny screamed. Getting into one of the cars.

* * *

"Kimiko, my beautiful daughter." The dark man said. "I have not scene you in so long." He walked up to her, grabbing her by the neck. Even for an old man, he had the strength of a tiger. He shoved her into the wall, squeezing her hard by the neck. "How dare you think you can challenge me?! Your own father. I invented this game!" He said darkly to her. Rose struggled for breath. She felt herself turning blue before the elder man released her. Dropping her to the ground. Two Ronin men came in and picked her up. Dragging her off after her father.

* * *

**_Sorry for the delay everyone! Hope this shorter chapter is alright. I split it up with the next one to extend the short story a bit. Thank you for reading and plase review if you have the time!_**


End file.
